


Quiet Time

by Indenial394



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Spa Treatments, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indenial394/pseuds/Indenial394
Summary: At long last, she was here. Away. Alone. That's good. Away from the troubles that ail her; one, beautiful day set aside. All she needed, for today, is the steam.My very first fic to AO3. Welp. Based on https://d28hgpri8am2if.cloudfront.net/book_images/onix/interior_spreads/9781684152032/adventure-time-vol-15-9781684152032.in01.jpg
Kudos: 3





	Quiet Time

In a quiet room of a seldom seen or heard of corner of the Candy Castle, a fairly large, pink metal pod sits. Not too dissimilar from what we call a bee hive, the pod whirs with a gentle thrum, releasing a gentle _hisssss_ every so often from an exhaust vent. And inside the pod, sits a very sweaty Princess. 

At long last, she was here. Away. Alone. That's good. Away from the troubles that ail her; one, beautiful day set aside. All she needed, for today, is the steam. 

Indeed, the steam seems to be doing a lot of good for Princess Bubblegum. How she loves this treatment. A latex suit flooded with a medicinal milk, a minty marshmallow mud mask slathered on her face, and two tiny peppermints over her closed eyelids. With the combined heat of the steam; just enough to break a sweat, but never risk melting her; she feels like she could melt, a good kind of melt.

The amount of steam the pod generates is insanely massive, enough to power a city. In fact, that is what the pod was originally intended for; perpetual energy. And she uses it as a sauna. She could easily sit multiple people alongside her in here, but she has yet to invite a single other soul into her private sanctum of self-care. She considers Marceline for a moment, but she pushes that thought aside in thought of more blissful numbness. 

The very act of using something so powerful, so wildly _useful_ , for her own simple gain, strangely puts her at ease. For this is _her_ day. _Her_ quiet time. We should just let her marinade in there for a biiit longer...


End file.
